Cold Resemblances
by showerhaunter
Summary: Vexen visits the Olympus Coliseum and meets a certain man in red. [AuronVexen] CRACK


Cold resemblances

ooooooo

Whoohooo...cracklove x)

Rated T for language. Might go up in other chapters.

Summary: Vexen visits the Olympus Coliseum and meets a certain man in red.

Pairings: VexenxAuron

ooooooo

An echo of joyless laughter echoed throughout the dark tunnels of the Under World…and it didn't seem to light the place up at all. Marble green eyes gazed down the dark steps leading to the Under World as the rest of his face was shrouded with a black hood. Not daring to breathe, the figure could make out a small wisp of laughter floating up to the surface as he turned once again to walk away from the dark portal downward and past the large gates to the white marbled coliseum.

"Someone must be glad they're dead…" A blank comment came forth from the shrouded man's face followed by a small sound resembling a snicker. Of course Vexen didn't really think it funny…he hadn't a heart to give him a sense of humor…but something about hearing his own voice down that dirt road with patch after patch of long grass on either side of it steadied himself somehow. Though why should he care about being steadied or not? One without a heart didn't need to feel comfort…and yet there he was performing such a simple action that he probably performed as his formal self. It didn't make any sense…perhaps that is why he felt so obligated to study these matters of the heart and memories. Maybe he /wanted/ to know why. Whatever reasons his studies and experimentations, always bizarre in some way had led him down the gateway of the Under World…literally.

Perhaps if Nobodies…ones who had lost their hearts-practically their souls to darkness keeping bodies intact…/remembered/ their previous self's memories…maybe those souls who had lost their bodies still had their hearts? If so, the dead could be a useful tool to completing Kingdom Hearts…just turn a gang of heartless loose and hearts would fill the air much like tickled cherry blossoms. Intrigued at the thought, Vexen of course went to study the dead…though his visit was cut short by a falling rock blocking a path and no amount of freezing and shield bashing could seem to overcome the huge stone.

Tired and dust covered with the rich soils of the earth, Vexen had decided to take a little break…/above/ ground where he could breathe…and of course wet his tongue a little in the small oasis now a few fox lengths away from the path and gorgeously surrounded with amber flowers and wild celery, shaded by a dark weeping willow. Something he had discovered…Nobodies like him didn't need any sort of nourishment to sustain themselves…water, food…it was all unnecessary for them…though the cold twinge of the water against his burning muscle pleased him some what.

Slowly he lowered himself to the ground, it was lucky he wouldn't have to kneel down in those itchy ant covered grasses…no, luck must have been with him for his knees rested nicely on a flat gray surface of a stone right at the crystal water's edge. The water was very beautiful…crystal clear, every fiber of sand and dirt underneath it unturned. Reaching upward with both gloved hands, number four sighed, flipping off his hood to reveal the familiar long dirty blonde locks falling gracefully over pale features and cold green eyes. A small trickle of sweat had been making its way down his forehead and cheek…well the Under World /was/ rather hot…he pulled at both gloves covering his hands quickly dipping his sweating palms into the brisk cool water. Both eyes closed as he splashed a small bit of water on his cheeks, cooling them down a little…ice being his element, Vexen wasn't to particular on the heat…why would he leave his nice freezing laboratory to be exposed to sunlight that might blister and heat his delicate pale form? Studies of the heart and memories had won though as he forcefully dragged himself to the Greek world.

Content to let his fingers loosen up and swirl lightly in the water, he hardly noticed the rustling of grass and thick booted steps coming towards his position. A flash of red and soon a being cloaked in a bright scarlet coat stalked forward sluggishly, one hand dangling freely at his side, the other tucked inside of his sleeve and hanging out the middle of the strange bathrobe-like outfit. A large sheathe hung at his waist, holding a broad sword, the handle glittering in the heated afternoon sunlight. Obviously the strange being spotted Vexen…a man in black kneeling over a pool of water…but he didn't seem to see Vexen /as/ Vexen…though he didn't speak or voice his thoughts, the pale man with pepper colored spiky hair remained quiet, kneeling a small distance away from Vexen and dipped his own hands into the water, cleaning them of dust. He noticed the other's presence at the sound of the water rippling, both green eyes fluttering open, muscles tense in preparation of attack…but it never came and he quickly turned his head to glance at the new comer…expression blank as always…but with a small prick of glowering scrutiny as if he were trying to recognize someone he thought he knew.

Who the hell is that? Vexen droned in his head, trying not to flinch as a pair of deep russet eyes flickered over to fix him with a fierce, torn look in them. A slash over the man's right eye and the rugged twist of his mouth into a small frown gave him a tough sort of air around him, his arm in the sling twitched ever so slightly. As the stranger's gaze bore deep into Vexen's they seemed to lose a smidge of their hostility, replaced by gentle confusion. The corners of his peach colored lips moved a tiny bit…as if he wanted to speak, but was waiting for Vexen to do so.

Vexen however did not feel the need to speak to another world's inhabitant…though the man before him /did/ look rather…unworldly from the beauty of the Greek world, he decided it'd be best not to interfere or meddle. Ripping his gaze away from the other he swirled his hands quickly around in the water before bringing up a small cup full to his pale lips, letting the water flow cold and freely over his tongue. The other man didn't seem a threat…well…he did have a sword, but he didn't seem to be reaching for it…nor did he ask Vexen anything…perhaps he was only a traveler…whatever the reason, Vexen could sense a non harmful tone coming from his purposely slow actions…maybe with them he was trying to say something? He was trying to say 'I don't want to fight you' as he dipped another of his hands into the pool and brought the drink up to his own lips? Well if that was how he felt why wasn't he /saying/ anything? Vexen shouldered it off, though his muscles were ready for the slightest threat filled movement.

The man was still quiet…though his limbs quivered ever so slightly…as if he wanted to say /something/.

Irritated by the actions he saw out of the corner of his eye, Vexen placed yet another handful of water in his mouth, slurping it rudely as if to tell the other to get lost. What happened next…Vexen could not explain for the rest of his non-existent life…something bizarre and quite impossible. A soft yet sharp bonk to the top of his head from out of nowhere…he had sensed no movement from the other being, and yet there it was…something hitting him on the head. Eyes widening in a startled yet equally confused expression, he glanced down only to see…a pinecone. Now it was very strange that a pine cone had fallen from the sky and hit him on the head…the only tree there currently was a weeping willow and he was pretty sure that willows didn't bear pine cones…the only other explanation would be that the man over from him had thrown it…but why would someone walk around with pine cones in their pockets? It made no sense at all. Picking up the object, Vexen turned to glare murderously at the man…convinced it had been his doing and only earned a soft glance and a chuckle from the scarred youth.

"You think this is funny you fucking fire truck?" Vexen snarled to the red-cloaked man, standing up abruptly with the pinecone, freezing it over in his hand and crushing it easily. The man continued to laugh softly, eyes closed and barely listening to the other.

"You always were the first to speak…you and her both…" He murmured softly, eyes opening finally to show soft brown eyes watching Vexen carefully.

"What exactly are you going on about? Madman…do you think I /enjoy/ having things thrown at me by complete strangers? I could kill you right now and-" He blinked, starting to rise to his feet as well a perplexed look upon his features.

"My lord, do you not remember your first guardian?" A small hint of confusion and a prick of hurt glimmered in the man's eyes.

"Lord?" Vexen repeated with a raised eyebrow. "I am nothing…and I certainly don't know you." He stated promptly, starting to pull both gloves back onto his hands hastily.

"This is ridiculous my lord…of course you know me...I journeyed with you…I would have died for you…I promised to take care of your daughter like I did for you sir, you couldn't have forgotten…" The man huffed, a pleading tone to his voice almost, eyes flickering with hope.

"You keep saying 'lord', 'sir'…I'm telling you I'm no one and I don't know who you are…I'm not of this world nor any others, and I've never seen you before till just now…" Vexen stopped, shaking his head, "What am I doing? I shouldn't even be /having/ this conversation…" He huffed, wiping the bits of frozen remnants of the pine cone from his gloves as he started to slowly stride past the slightly taller male, heading back towards the dirt path where he would try and attempt to break into the Under World yet again.

The other man stood where he was, eyes closing as he felt the breeze from Vexen brushing past him ruffle his pepper gray-blue hair. "Will I ever find you Braska?" He murmured quietly to himself, not noticing as Vexen froze for a moment to glare over his shoulder…the man was speaking nonsense…with a roll of his green eyes, as soon as Vexen's gaze had turned back towards the path, a strong pair of arms pushed under the Academic's, hands plastering themselves flat to his chest and pulling him gently back into an awaiting stiff yet warm body. Vexen's eyes widened, narrowing in outrage as he prepared to freeze his captor solid…but the small silent huffs of air from the man and the tickling feeling of a nuzzle against the side of his neck right under his ear made number four shiver as if it had melted any of the ice element inside of him.

A few moments passed in that position before the red cloaked being let out a quiet sigh, shaking his head a bit. "He looks a lot like you…" A longing murmur escaped his lips before Vexen finally realized through the daze that he was alone in the tall grass reaching up to one's upper calves. The heavy fell of arms and heat had gone, replaced by the steady hum of a few spheres of light whizzing through the air back towards the Coliseum where they flew over the walls towards the large towering golden statues, which gleamed in the distance. As if frozen in place, the Nobody watched silently, limbs stiff as the melting shiver forcefully froze itself over once again. He stayed for a few moments, a small breeze rippling the long grass and ruffling his dirty blonde locks as the hum slowly faded, then died completely. Strange…had the man-…no he couldn't have…but he wasn't there anymore…perhaps he could turn himself invisible?

Perhaps he had some sort of power?

It all had to have answers for Vexen…but for this he had none. Blinking once, he finally tore his gaze away from the large white stadium and stepped back onto the path, heading for the dark stairway leading down into darkness.

oooo

If I haven't exploded your brain yet...I might continue this. x)


End file.
